Nevihta
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Seu medo sempre fora infantil. Mas, sem ele, talvez jamais tivesse descoberto o que de fato sentia. - GaaIno - Oneshot para a Swiit Dawn •


_**Disclaimer: todos sabem que Naruto e Cia não me pertencem. Se pertencesse seria uma porcaria. Então esse disclaimer já se tornou desnecessário. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nevihta (*)**_

_One-shot dedicada à Carlinha-chan_

* * *

O medo sempre foi algo que muitos nunca compreenderam. Sempre temos receio do desconhecido, do que algum dia já nos fez mal, de algo que aos nossos olhos parece ruim... Mas há sempre um meio de superá-lo. Seja como for.

Seu sono era leve. Em noites de chuva, como aquela, mal conseguia dormir. Sabia que aquilo era uma infantilidade, mas não conseguia evitar sentir medo de trovões.

A chuva caia forte naquela noite e os trovões estavam mais estrondosos que o que ela considerava normal. Não estava conseguindo dormir. O máximo que fazia era cochilar por cinco minutos, aproximadamente o tempo decorrido entre um trovão e outro. Estava completamente enrolada entre as cobertas para evitar sentir frio e seus olhos estavam fechados com força. Se alguém a visse agora com certeza a chamaria de imatura ou quem sabe de covarde. Mas naquele momento ela não ligava para o que pensassem dela. Ela só queria que aquilo acabasse. Sua respiração estava acelerada por conta do medo e sua pulsação estava forte. Não sabia o que fazer para impedir que aquele pânico a dominasse e isso a frustrava.

_Um trovão._

Queria saber se o céu iria desabar sobre ela. Não era justo que logo antes de um dia importante, ela não dormiria nada. Pela manhã provavelmente usaria todo o seu corretivo para disfarçar as olheiras que se formariam em volta de seus olhos. Praguejou baixinho quando um relâmpago clareou todo o seu quarto. Era só o que ela poderia fazer, já que estava sozinha e, por isso, não tinha ninguém que pudesse ouvir as suas reclamações, principalmente, levando em consideração o horário.

"Três da madrugada?"

Olhava, desolada, o relógio que ficava em sua mesa de cabeceira. Isso significava que teria só três horas mais para dormir. Se conseguisse dormir, é claro. Teria que acordar as seis para conseguir chegar à faculdade cedo. Ultimamente havia se atrasado e isso só lhe arranjara dor de cabeça, reclamações dos professores e ameaças dos seus pais dizendo que a mandariam de volta para o interior caso ela não conseguisse manter sua vaga na universidade.

A jovem era de uma pequena cidade nos arredores da capital, Tóquio. Mudara-se para Tóquio há um ano para cursar a faculdade de jornalismo. Os pais ainda moravam na cidade onde nasceram, mas eventualmente visitavam a filha na capital.

_Outro trovão._

"Droga!"

Ela pensou ao se encolher mais ainda sob as cobertas, esperando que aquele 'urro' monstruoso parasse. Ficou alguns instantes pensando sobre o que deveria fazer. Não havia conclusão lógica sobre isso, então ela partiria para o que não era lógico. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela jogou a coberta para o lado, sentou-se sobre a cama, calçando suas pantufas e andou em direção ao telefone.

Aquele número lhe era estranhamente familiar. Já ligara tanto para ele, que foi a única coisa que se passou em sua cabeça naquele momento. Não precisou esperar muito para que ele atendesse.

- _Alô. – _a voz dele não demonstrava sono, o que significava que ela estava certa ao ligar pra ele.

_- _Gaara?

-_ Ino? O que você quer a essa hora? _– ele estava nitidamente irritado.

- Você poderia fazer um favor pra mim? – ela perguntou tentando convencê-lo com uma voz suplicante.

- _Às três da madrugada?_ – sua voz agora era incrédula, apesar de continuar a voz calma e fria. – _Que tipo de pessoa liga pra casa da outra às três da manhã pra pedir um favor? – _sua voz agora voltara ao que era considerado normal: sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- O tipo de pessoa covarde que está morrendo de medo nesse exato minuto e não tem mais ninguém a quem recorrer... – seu tom de voz era aborrecido. Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Gaara vem aqui em casa?

- _Por que eu? _– ele perguntou suspirando. A jovem sabia que ele poderia fazer essa pergunta, mas não havia preparado uma resposta que pudesse satisfazê-lo.

- Por que você é a única pessoa que dificilmente dorme e mora só a um quarteirão de distância daqui... Então você vem? – ela não escutou resposta, apenas o telefone batendo no gancho do outro lado da linha e em seguida o sinal de que a ligação havia caído.

_Mais um trovão._

Encolheu-se de medo, mas foi só o trovão acabar que pôs se a andar de um lado para o outro, com raiva por Gaara ter desligado na cara dela. Gaara fora um amigo 'difícil'. Ele estava sempre tentando se isolar de tudo, mas Ino simpatizou muito com o jovem e logo decidiu que queria a amizade dele, há doze anos. Ele sempre teve o temperamento difícil, entretanto ela se acostumara a isso... Claro que o problema seria dela se não conseguisse se acostumar, já que ele não se importava tanto assim com ela. Contudo, no fim das contas, ele sempre fora um bom amigo. Sempre soube do medo infundado de Ino e sempre evitou lembrar-se disso. Não o agradava ter sempre que servir de 'consolo' para o que ele considerava uma criancice. Era sempre ele a quem ela recorria, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que necessitou dele em um horário tão inconveniente.

Ainda estava chateada e com medo, sentada sobre a cama, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Seu coração deu um salto, quando uma hipótese passou pela sua cabeça.

"Será?"

Correu até a porta com extrema rapidez. Abriu a porta o mais rápido que conseguiu e ali estava ele. Completamente ensopado, os cabelos ruivos pingando água, a blusa colada ao corpo moldando o que Ino nunca conseguira ver. Gaara nunca gostou da intromissão de Ino em sua vida, nunca a deixou ir a casa dele sem avisar, nunca deixou que ela o visse caso faltasse nele alguma peça de roupa. Os olhos verdes a miravam seriamente, enquanto ela sorria por ver o amigo ali.

_Trovão._

Ino, por medo do trovão, lançara-se sobre o pescoço de Gaara e apertou-o com força. Os dois ficaram ali, na chuva, até o barulho acabar.

- Ino? Nós estamos na chuva... – o comentário dele a fez despertar para a realidade: agora os dois estavam molhados. Ela corou ao notar que agora seu pijama estava moldando-lhe o corpo e logo se apressou em entrar, puxando Gaara consigo.

- Minha pantufa molhou! – ela choramingou igual a uma criança. Gaara apenas revirou os olhos. – Vou procurar uma roupa pra você vestir. – ela anunciou olhando a situação em que seu amigo se encontrava. Ele não reclamou como seria costume, porque não gostava de ficar tão molhado. Logo ela voltou trazendo uma camisa social e uma calça pretas, entregou a ele e voltou ao seu quarto para também trocar de roupa.

- Certo. O que quer agora? – ele perguntou ao vê-la adentrar a sala vestindo um pijama igual ao anterior: um short não muito grande e uma camisa de mangas compridas, mudando apenas a cor, que agora era azul no lugar do rosa.

- Não seja rude! – ela reclamou entregando uma toalha para que enxugasse os cabelos – Eu te chamei aqui porque quero que me faça companhia. Então seja um bom amigo e não reclame, ta legal?

Ele mais uma vez revirou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá.

- Ei! Você vai dormir aí? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Eu não vou dormir. E você disse pra eu não reclamar...

- Eu sei. Mas você bem que podia ser uma companhia melhor...

- Eu já tentei ser seu psicólogo, mas você lembra o desastre que foi...

De fato, Gaara já havia tentado entender o medo que ela sente por trovões. Não que ele fosse o melhor psicólogo do mundo, afinal ele não fazia tantas perguntas e apenas ficava escutando, mas fora divertido tirar uma com a cara dele tentando bancar o profissional.

- Lembro... Foi divertido! – ela disse com um tom nostálgico em sua voz.

_Mais um trovão._

Ino estremeceu dos pés a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força. Gaara não pôde deixar de notar o desconforto dela, mas sem entender como uma criatura de dezenove anos se deixava intimidar por uma coisa tão simples como um trovão.

Ela notou que estava sendo observada e sentiu um certo desconforto pela intensidade dos olhos verdes que a miravam.

- Tive uma idéia. – ele anunciou de súbito causando surpresa nela, mas sem abandonar sua habitual frieza.

- Qual? – estava curiosa, já que ele não costumava anunciar suas idéias assim, em público. Nem mesmo para ela.

- Vá vestir aquele pijama molhado! – ele ordenou enquanto ela franzia o cenho diante da maluquice que ele havia dito. – Apenas vá!

Em pouco tempo ela retornou à sala, vestindo o pijama rosa molhado e viu que ele voltara a vestir as roupas com as quais chegara.

- E agora, Senhor sabe-tudo? – ela perguntou revirando os olhos e abrindo um pouco os braços deixando-os cair ao lado do corpo logo em seguida.

- Vem! – ele disse abrindo a porta e saindo sob a chuva.

- Ficou louco?! – ela gritou para ele que estava esperando que ela saísse.

- Não... Anda logo!

Ela não iria discutir com ele, mas tinha suas dúvidas quanto a segui-lo. Nunca havia tomado banho de chuva, nem achou que faria isso algum dia na sua vida.

Colocou lentamente um pé pra fora sentindo a água cair sobre ele.

_Outro trovão._

Correu desesperada e abraçou-se novamente ao amigo que sorria de canto ao ver que ela saiu de casa rapidamente e o abraçou, mesmo que fosse por medo.

- Hei! Eu nunca te vi sorri depois que você fez doze anos! Por que isso agora? – ela perguntou notando o quanto ele ficava bonito com aquele sorriso que ela deixou de ver por tanto tempo.

- Nada especial. – ele respondeu voltando a sua expressão normal.

- Eu estou aqui fora. Agora o que quer que eu faça? – ela perguntou soltando-se dele com alguma relutância.

- Divirta-se! – ele disse apena indo sentar-se na calçada.

- Como assim divirta-se?! Você me tira de casa, no meio da noite, enquanto chove... E ainda tem aqueles trovões. E você diz só isso? Divirta-se? – ela gesticulava freneticamente, enquanto reclamava.

- É. – ele respondeu sem encará-la.

- Gaara, eu te odeio! – ela bufou irritada, cruzando os braços.

- Odeia?! – ele repetiu sorrindo amargamente. Estava acostumado a ouvir isso, mas vindo dela doía.

Ela nada disse. Apenas sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Eu não estou conseguindo me divertir. E agora? – ela disse demonstrando chateação em sua voz.

- Vamos entrar...

Os dois se levantaram e entraram. Quando os dois terminaram de banhar e vestiram roupas secas Ino falou:

- Desculpe pelo que eu disse...

- Tudo bem...

- Gaara, eu te conheço! Não está tudo bem! – ela olhou triste por notar que mesmo sem querer o ferira.

- Está tudo bem, eu já falei! – ele a encarava agressivo. Ino assustou-se com a repentina raiva dele. Um trovão fez Ino abraçar Gaara pela terceira vez naquela madrugada. – Acho melhor você parar de me abraçar desse jeito... – ele comentou olhando para o teto, enquanto a jovem o soltava aos poucos.

- Eu sei... – a tristeza dela fez ele voltar sua atenção para os olhos azuis que o encaravam e para os lábios dela que estava semi-abertos.

- É... Melhor você ir dormir... Pensei que... amanhã fosse seu grande dia. – ele disse com fazendo esforço para evitar que o cheiro do hidratante que ela passou após o banho não acabasse enlouquecendo-o.

- E é... – ela voltou seu olhar para o chão, evitando encará-lo e mostrar uma expressão tão triste para o amigo. – Gaara?

- Hmm...

- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa, mas eu não queria que você pensasse besteira...

- Fala...

- É que... dorme aqui comigo? – ela sorriu timidamente para ele, ruborizada pelo que havia acabado de pedir. O ruivo apenas olhava-a tentando entender o rubor que preenchia seu rosto. Eles eram amigos, não?

- Pensou besteira, n'é? – vendo que ele ficaria calado, ela perguntou.

- Na verdade, não... Se eu ficar você dorme? – ele queria ver-se livre dela de certo modo.

- Durmo! – ela respondeu sem pensar, sorrindo.

Ele não falou nada, nem sorriu. Ino puxou-o pelo braço até seu quarto e fez ele deitar-se, deitando ao lado dele logo em seguida. Ficaram em silêncio olhando para o teto. Ino não conseguia dormir, e dessa vez não era a chuva que a incomodava. Havia até parado de trovejar. Ela imaginava Gaara deitado ao seu lado com aquela face serena de quem finge que dorme. Gaara era importunado mais uma vez pelo cheiro que ela exalava.

Ino fechou os olhos e suspirou. Esperou alguns segundos antes de rolar sobre a cama e repousar parte de seu corpo sobre o tórax do ruivo, que não esperava por isso. Mas ela precisava senti-lo mais perto, precisava sentir o calor que ele emanava e algo a impulsionava para esse ato impensado. Algo que era muito mais que o frio causado pelas condições climáticas do momento.

- Você não está dormindo. – Gaara disse sério sem entender por que ela fizera isso. Ino não se mexeu, nem estava disposta a responder. Continuou ali, sentindo o tórax dele se mover de acordo com sua respiração e o frio se dissipar lentamente, enquanto a temperatura dele parecia ficar cada vez mais elevada. Ele não esperava resposta, mas uma risada baixa o fez concluir que estava certo.

- Seu coração está acelerado! – ela comentou, tentando explicar o motivo do riso.

- O seu também... – Ino levantou o rosto para encará-lo mesmo que não fosse possível devido à falta de iluminação do aposento, o que ela agradeceu por ele não poder ver seu rosto que sem dúvida ficara corado.

Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele devagar, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o peito do jovem, até sentir a respiração dele bater contra sua face. Tocou levemente com os dedos indicador e médio os lábios dele, enquanto ele fechava os olhos diante do toque, que foi substituído pelos lábios da garota que o beijou timidamente no começo. De tímidos, os beijos passaram ficar cada vez mais intensos.

_Trovão._

Dessa vez, a garota nem estremecera. Estava prestando atenção apenas nos lábios que a beijavam e que a correspondiam. Ela sentiu uma das mãos dele sobre seu rosto e suspirou, enquanto a outra tocava sua cintura por baixo da blusa do pijama e a puxava, pressionando mais seu corpo ao dele. Ela pensou que jamais teria um beijo em que pensasse: "Nossa". Tudo aquilo sempre lhe pareceu uma ilusão, mas provando daqueles lábios que eram - ao contrário do ruivo - macios e quentes, ela pode jurar que ilusões existem e que aquela era a _sua _ilusão da qual nunca pensou em participar.

- Pensei que gostasse do Uchiha. – ele disse ofegante após separar seus lábios do dela, entretanto sua voz saíra fria como sempre. Sentiu-se desconfortável ao se lembrar dos sentimentos que ela dizia nutrir pelo Sasuke.

- Eu também... – sua voz saíra baixa, porém audível.

- É melhor você dormir.

- Diz que não me ama então...

- Eu não te amo! - sua voz saíra ríspida, mais que o normal. E toda aquelas conclusões sobre ilusões estavam até certo ponto certas: aquilo fora uma ilusão que jamais se repetiria e que - aparentemente - jamais deveria ter acontecido. Com apenas quatro palavras ele fora capaz de tirar-lhe tudo o que ela mais apreciou em si mesma: esperança.

Ino olhou para o vulto dele incrédula, esperando que ele lhe dissesse que aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas percebeu que se enganou, realmente ouvira aquelas duras palavras dele. Virou-se voltando à parte da cama mais afastada de Gaara e bufou irritada fechando os olhos tentando dormir. Por mais que tentasse não conseguiria depois do ocorrido. Aos poucos ela foi escutando a chuva diminuir de intensidade, até sobrar apenas as poças de água espalhadas pelas ruas da cidade.

•...*...*...•

_18 de novembro..._

_Hmm... Oi!_

_Se você falasse, talvez estivesse me dizendo agora palavras terríveis (ou até mesmo me xingando) por eu ter te abandonado por, deixa eu ver, mais ou menos dois anos e por lembrar-me de te procurar só quando preciso... Acho que eu também ficaria chateada, mas você não fala, por isso vamos ao que interessa, para mim, é claro._

_Hoje eu tive um encontro com Uchiha Sasuke e, devo dizer, foi bom._

_Você pode me chamar de louca (se você falasse, é claro), mas depois de algum tempo sonhando e escrevendo em suas páginas sobre esse encontro, que na época eu queria muito que acontecesse, eu não acho que tenha sido metade do que eu imaginei e seu beijo não é tão bom quanto..._

_Sasuke foi muito gentil desde o início comigo. Bom, gentil na medida do possível (com aquele jeito frio e arrogante que ele tem). Ele me levou pra jantar. Mas eu me distraía fácil e não prestava atenção direito no que ele falava (eu não perdi nada, ele só falava besteira... Talvez por isso a Sakura tenha terminado um namoro de anos com ele)._

_Quando nós paramos na frente da minha casa e quando ele me beijou, eu estava lembrando a madrugada que eu tive... Talvez por isso o beijo dele não fosse tão bom... Ou eu estava mesmo me lembrando dos beijos _dele_ que em nada eram comparáveis aos do Sasuke._

_É, meu ex-querido diário, eu beijei um cara enquanto pensava em outro. E sabe o que é mais engraçado? É que esse outro me afirmou que não me amava. Justo depois de eu ter sentido o coração dele tão acelerado quanto o meu e depois de ele ter retribuído aos meus beijos._

_Por causa _dele _eu não consegui dormir e devo estar com uma aparência horrorosa, mas quem se importa?_

_Fico imaginando se é cedo de mais para dizer que o amo... Ou será tarde de mais para isso?_

_Acho que eu te amo mesmo, Sabaku no Gaara..._

_E você vai me escutar, nem que eu tenha que fazer um escândalo!_

•...*...*...•

Estava batendo insistentemente à porta há uns vinte minutos e isso a estava deixando nervosa.

- Gaara, abre essa porta!

Já estava pensando em tomar uma atitude drástica. Sabia que ele estava em casa, apenas não queria vê-la, mas ela precisava falar com ele, nem que tivesse que fazer um escândalo ou pular a janela.

- Gaara, eu preciso falar com você! – gritou mais uma vez esperando ser ouvida, mas ele a ignorava. – Agora já chega! SABAKU NO GAARA ABRE JÁ ESSA PORTA PARA A MÃE DO SEU FILHO! VOCÊ VAI ME ABANDONAR GRÁVIDA DESSE JEITO? – Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos da loira. Mesmo que estivesse mentindo sobre estar grávida, ela tinha algo importante pra dizer. Nenhum som que o denunciasse. Nenhuma luz acendeu-se. Tudo continuava do mesmo jeito. – Eu não acredito nisso! – resmungou.

Ela começou a pensar sobre o que deveria fazer. Andou ao redor da casa e resolveu que entraria por uma janela, que, por sorte estava aberta. Lá dentro, acendeu a luz da sala e andou em direção ao quarto. Encontrou-o deitado de olhos fechados, vestindo apenas uma calça do que ela achou que era jeans. Não fez menção de se levantar quando o vulto da garota apareceu. Ela ficou paralisada por alguns instantes admirando o peito nu do rapaz e esperando que ele notasse sua presença.

- Gaara... – ela chamou com uma voz baixa. Ele não se mexeu ou falou. – Eu sei que você não está dormindo.

- O que você quer? – sua voz saíra mais fria que o normal, se é que é possível.

- Falar com você... Gaara eu... Preciso que você me diga uma coisa... – como ele não falou nada ela continuou – Você pode me dizer... De novo... Que não me ama... Olhando nos meus olhos?

Não entendia por que ela insistia tanto nesse assunto. Já não fora suficiente o que ele já lhe dissera?

- Onegai... - Os olhos dela já estavam marejados.

- Eu... – ele sentou-se sobre a cama e a encarou. Ficou paralisado ao ver as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela, não conseguindo concluir o que havia começado a falar.

Encararam-se por alguns minutos, depois dos quais a loira sorriu e lançou-se ao pescoço dele abraçando-o e fazendo os dois caírem deitados sobre a cama.

- Eu não disse nada. – ele reclamou depois que ela o abraçou.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Você não quer falar, mas sabe que me ama!

Ele não sabia ainda que a amava. Para ele era só um bater mais acelerado do coração, nada mais. Entretanto ele sabia que se tinha alguém que poderia fazê-lo descobrir era ela. Revirou os olhos quando percebeu o que acabara de pensar.

"Acho que estou com problemas..."

- Ne, Gaara, acho que eu não tenho mais medo de trovões... Mas agora eu tenho outro problema...

- O que é dessa vez?

- Eu sei o melhor remédio pra meu medo, mas digamos que ele é um remédio um pouco difícil...

- E o que é?

- Eu não posso te dizer... Mas eu posso te mostrar! – ela sorriu como uma criança que está prestes a aprontar e depois o beijou sendo correspondida. E dessa vez fora muito melhor que o primeiro beijo que trocaram há algumas horas. Esse foi muito mais intenso e transmitia muito mais que a simples dúvida que habitava o coração dos jovens amigos. Transmitia amor, desejo, talvez ainda restasse um pouco daquela amizade estranha que eles sempre tiveram, talvez um pouco de esperança de que o futuro fosse bem mais do que eles pudessem desejar. E o coração?! Ah, o coração de ambos batia mais acelerado que um dia eles pensaram que seria possível. E queriam - ela acima de tudo - que aquilo nunca lhes fosse tirado, aquela euforia que os atingia quando se tocavam.

- Quando será a próxima tempestade? – ela perguntou quando se separaram. Ele suspirou, afinal Ino nunca mudara, apenas aumentara de tamanho...

Talvez o medo de Ino fosse mesmo bobo e infantil, mas agora ela tinha o melhor motivo para não sentir medo de trovões: se tivesse Gaara ao seu lado ela sabia que toda noite poderia ter uma tempestade mais forte que a anterior... Se bem que ela poderia passar a noite ao lado dele sempre que quisesse agora.

- Eu te amo... Ruivinho!

•...*...*...•

**Notas da autoraaaa o/**

_Yo!_

_Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic. Eu não tenho muita coisa a dizer, mas ainda sim tenho algumas observações:_

_Essa one-shot eu dedico à Carlinha-chan por ter dedicado alguns capítulos fofos da drable dela, E por aturar meus comentários nas fics dela, E por me considerar uma amiga. Bom, espero que goste. ^^  
_

_E espero também que todos tenham gostado. ^^_

_Apesar de eu achar que o Gaara ficou muito OOC ¬¬'_

**_(*)_ – _Nevihta significa trovões em eslovaco._**

**- Reviews não matam, não tiram pedaço e são a remuneração dos ficwriters que não ganham nada por escrever. Ganham apenas reviews (e quando ganham). Se gostaram; têm alguma crítica; sugestão; se quer me xingar, porque achou o Gaara OOC; enfim, estamos aí! É só deixar uma review, Oks?!  
**

**Kisus, Lirit Oliver**

**\o/**


End file.
